dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beerus
|Race = Cat |Gender = Male |Date of birth = c. 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = |Address = Beerus' temple |Occupation = God of Destruction |FamConnect = Whis (attendant''Chōzenshū 1, 2013 & martial arts master) Oracle Fish (pet) Supreme Kai of Time (acquaintance) }} '''Beerus' (ビルス), also known as the God of Destruction Beerus (破壊神ビルス), is the main antagonist in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. A powerful, confident, and downright obsessive hothead, he is the God of Destruction within the Seventh Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. Beerus is shown to have a very long sleeping period, as thirty nine years was considered a nap and sleeping an extra fifteen years was considered over sleeping. Overview Creation and concept Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Korin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon. Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us, Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A, Weekly Shōnen Jump, March 11, 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, evil, strength, winds, war, conflict and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of fire, vengeance, healing medicine, and she carried out divine punishment, such as destroying things, and sending out plagues. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her. Appearance Beerus is a thin, purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. Personality Beerus is powerful yet playful too (like most cats). He is also a gourmet, and his temple is stocked with fish and other food.[https://twitter.com/tatami0193 "【敵について】 ビルスとウイスの"2人"で確定。そして2人とも、強くてグルメらしい。 ビルスについて。長い年月眠りにつき、目覚めた数年間は惑星を破壊する。新しい惑星を創るためには破壊が必要らしい。 ウイスについて。ビルスに付き添っている以外は謎。詳細はイヨク編集長がひた隠しした。" - Twitter, December 2012] While he is a fearsome god, his cat-like gestures and his variety of facial expressions separate him from the more malevolent antagonists in the series.V-Jump #5, 2013 However, Beerus is hotheaded and can become easily angered over trivial matters, such as being beaten in a game of Hide-and-Seek or being denied pudding. He is also confident in his superior power, not without cause, as he proved to be the strongest opponent ever fought by the Z Fighters. Despite his extreme power and role as God of Destruction, Beerus is surprisingly well-mannered and polite, and can be quite sociable and friendly when in a good mood; he uses exclusively polite pronouns, from the gentle-polite-masculine boku to refer to himself (much like Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Babidi in the series) instead of the coarse-masculine ore (every other main adult-male in the series), and kimi (affectionately-polite form of "My Good Sir/Good Madame") to refer to everyone. Beerus also enjoys fighting strong opponents, as he looks forward to Goku, Vegeta and the Future Warrior becoming stronger. He also encourages the Future Warrior to see if they have a skill that can defeat him. Biography Background Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.V-Jump #2, 2013 He is feared even by Kais and Supreme Kais. As a God of Destruction, he was once tasked with maintaining balance in the universe."A god who governs destruction, maintaining the world's balance. Once his wrath is incurred, he will destroy nearby planets and life, and is a being feared even by Kaios and Kaioshins." - Beerus' character summary Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake. This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets, but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders; the God of Destruction destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite capricious, Beerus destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kais continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed. Beerus was trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held roughly 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling thing, and the short-tempered Beerus sealed Old Kai away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.Saikyō Jump #6, 2014 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest and met the Supreme Kai of Time. Another day, he stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played a video game together, a car racing one, and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet."''Dragon Ball'' Q&A 7", Dragon Ball Full Color, Saiyan Saga volume 3, February 4, 2013 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs took a rude attitude toward him, so he wiped them out.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Special Edition, 2014 Another day, King Vegeta treated Beerus to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who was just a child at that time, shockedly saw this and became upset, but remained silent. ''Battle of Gods'' 39 years before the events of the movie, the Oracle Fish said to the God of Destruction that a strong opponent would appear before him, the Super Saiyan God. During the events of the film in Age 778, alarm bombs explode, but Beerus still does not wake up. Whis tells him to get up and he says he will sing with a microphone if Beerus keeps sleeping. Since Whis is terrible at singing, Beerus eventually awakens from his long slumber and asks Whis whether the galactic overlord Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta during his nap, saying the Saiyans and Frieza were very evil and King Vegeta was stingy. Despite the fact that Planet Vegeta was destroyed two years before Beerus went to sleep, he was unaware of it until he was informed of it by Whis. Whis then tells Beerus that Frieza was defeated by "a Saiyan known as Goku or Kakarot," and uses his scepter like a projector to show the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. Next, Beerus touches an egg and destroys it. When Whis explains about Super Saiyans and some Saiyans including Prince Vegeta living on Earth, Beerus recalls his dream about him fighting with the Super Saiyan God and he then calls the Oracle Fish. The Oracle Fish does not remember it, but Beerus is convinced that it said so. Since he heard rumors that a Saiyan defeated Frieza, Beerus tracks down this warrior, Goku, on King Kai's planet. When he arrives on the planet, the God of Destruction complains that King Kai's planet is so small, but Whis reminds him that he is the reason it is so small for destroying it when getting mad after losing at hide-and-seek. Beerus questions Goku about the Super Saiyan God and, after Goku demonstrates the various Super Saiyan forms he can achieve, Beerus accepts Goku's challenge to fight. Beerus blocks Super Saiyan 3 Goku's punch and flicks him on the head. Next, Beerus repeatedly blocks Goku's punch and defeats him with a Pressure Point Attack, making him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. Disappointed by the subsequent lack of challenge, Beerus departs in order to see if the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the other Saiyans on Earth know more about the Super Saiyan God.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2013_dragonballz/introduction/ Dragon Ball 2013 official website, Introduction section] He arrives at Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta seems to have met Beerus before,V-Jump #3, 2013 and he musters all of his excitement and casts aside his pride to put the party's unannounced attendee in a good mood. Beerus easily acclimates himself to the festivities, and even politely apologizes to Bulma for being rude. When Beerus asks Mr. Buu for one or two of the custard puddings he has, Mr. Buu eats all of them, angering the God of Destruction,Cinecon Walker, March 2013 who decides to destroy the Earth. Mr. Buu is blasted away into a lake by a Kiai from the God of Destruction. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo attempt to fight Beerus and the God of Destruction easily defeats them one after another with some chopsticks. While Beerus retrieves Buu back from the water, Gohan powers up and attacks Beerus only to have his head slammed into Buu's. Beerus also faces Gotenks and quickly defeats him as well. Vegeta decides to fight the God of Destruction on his own after the other Z Fighters have been defeated, but he is ultimately defeated. While Beerus is about to finish off Vegeta, Bulma walks up and scolds Beerus for ruining her birthday party, slapping him. The God of Destruction returns the favor right back and responds with a slap of his own, only his is much harder. Seeing his wife being beaten, Vegeta explodes in a fit of rage starts knocking Beerus around for a bit. Vegeta's anger gives him incredible power, but as soon as his rampage is over, Beerus is just fine and the Saiyan Prince once again accepts his and the planet's fate. Soon, Goku turns into a Super Saiyan God and faces Beerus again. They have a battle in space, right above planet Earth. The form gives Goku the power to resist Beerus, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God power against Beerus. Beerus points out to Goku that Super Saiyan God's time limit ran out some time ago and that Goku did not notice because he was able to absorb Super Saiyan God power into his body while he was fighting. Beerus says that because of this, Goku did not greatly power down even after returning to normal. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Beerus eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Beerus' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and the screen suddenly blacks out. Chi-Chi and Goku's friends appear in Goku's mind, then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. Goku gets exhausted, and Beerus wants Goku to say "I give up" and he says so. Beerus stops the fight and they talk for a while before going back to the ground. Beerus says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. Beerus reveals that Whis is his martial arts master and stronger than him. He also says that there are twelve universes, and the one Goku and his friends know is just one of them, the Seventh Universe. Beerus is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe, and each universe has its God of Destruction. On the ground, when Beerus prepares to destroy the planet, he blasts only a small rock and says he has already run out of power. Whis asks Goku if he would like to be the next God of Destruction after Beerus dies, but Goku turns him down. To the pleasant surprise of everyone present, Beerus sincerely apologizes to Bulma for wrecking her birthday party and slapping her. Bulma accepts his apology and invites him to her next birthday party, promising that he will get a whole swimming pool of pudding to enjoy. After making peace with and befriending the Z Fighters, Beerus and Whis return home. Beerus tells Whis that both Goku and Vegeta might become formidable foes before long. While they are eating sushi, Beerus tries some of the wasabi. However, the sheer spiciness of the wasabi turns his face red and drives him into a hysterical rampage, flying around at high speed and destroying the moons around his temple in the process. Whis eventually flies in and knocks out Beerus in a single karate chop to the back of the neck. After waking up, Beerus is slightly annoyed at Whis for hitting him and says he'll destroy Earth if the sushi isn't good. Of course, Beerus enjoys the sushi and heads to sleep, only to be immediately interrupted when Whis reminds him he hasn't brushed his teeth yet. ''Resurrection ‘F’'' During the start of Resurrection ‘F’, Beerus is still trying to get his three years worth of sleep. However, Goku and Vegeta's training with Whis is very noisy and it makes it difficult for Beerus to sleep. Beerus angrily wakes up and fires a ki blast into the air, causing a huge explosion. He and Whis later watch the fight between Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza from a distance. Power At the point in time that Beerus sealed away the Old Kai, it is stated by Old Kai that he was powerful, but not as powerful as Super Buu. However, in Battle of Gods, Beerus' power is shown to far surpass Super Buu, as even at a greatly suppressed level of power, he defeats Ultimate Gohan (who had overwhelmed Super Buu with his strength) with a single kick. By the time of Battle of Gods, Beerus' power surpasses that of all the main Dragon Ball Z villains: Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.フリーザ、セル、魔人ブウ。すべてを超越する存在がいた。; lit. "Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu. There was someone surpassing them all." - ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' promotional poster Going further, V-Jump notes that Beerus is without a doubt the strongest being in the history of Z''. However, this is disproven in ''Battle of Gods when Beerus reveals that his martial arts master, Whis, is stronger than him. Beerus usually uses his power to destroy planets, but he is strong enough to destroy entire solar systems with his energy (as said by King Kai, who described Beerus' energy as like a 'freight train'), and easily destroy stars. The overwhelming power of Beerus far exceeds that of Goku, who has surpassed several Super Saiyan levels. At a greatly suppressed level of power, Beerus completely dominates Super Saiyan 3 Goku in battle, rendering him unconscious with just a light chop to the neck, and leaving him barely breathing. After being defeated by the heavily suppressed Beerus, Goku mentions that not even a Fusion of himself and Vegeta would be enough to take down Beerus. Still using only a tiny percentage of his true power, Beerus effortlessly defeats Good Buu, takes down Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and the Super Namek, Piccolo, with one quick counterattack on each, takes down the fully-powered Ultimate Gohan with a single kick to the abdomen, easily defeats and then causes Super Saiyan Gotenks to defuse, and dominates Super Saiyan Vegeta as well (until Vegeta becomes enraged and lands several hits on Beerus, even making him spit out blood, though he emerges unharmed and defeats Vegeta with a single Pressure Point Attack). Beerus' power is finally challenged by the appearance of Goku's Super Saiyan God power. The two seemed to be evenly matched, but Beerus eventually wins. However, it is said by Whis that during the fight with Goku after he became a Super Saiyan God, Beerus used only 70% of his full power in the fight, and that Beerus had not been that worked up in a long time. Beerus' power as a God of Destruction is in another dimension altogether. According to the series' original author Akira Toriyama, in terms of power, Goku as a Super Saiyan God would be a 6, Beerus would be a 10, and Whis would be a 15.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/battle-gods-animanga-akira-toriyama/ Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Anime Comics - "Akira Toriyama-sensei Godly Interview"] Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Beerus can fire ''ki blasts strong enough to destroy planets, as shown in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Afterimage Strike' – One of Beerus' Super Skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *'Sand Conversion' – Beerus is seen reducing an egg to ashes with only one finger when Whis shows him the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. *'Headshot' - A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. *'Kiai' – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. *'Beerus' Counterattack' – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. Named in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Pressure Point Attack' – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. *'Can You Keep Up?' – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Sun-like Aura Ball' – A massive sun-like aura ball which Beerus prepares to use to destroy the Earth before being interrupted by Goku. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'God of Destruction's Wrath' – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake and later named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *'Beerus' Judgement' – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. **'God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere' – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes, and also used in Zenkai Battle Royale. It is called Sphere of Destruction in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 **'Wrath of the God of Destruction' – A finger attack that is Beerus' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. It is called God of Destruction's Anger in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 *'Explosive Wave' – Beerus is able to use this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. *'Sealing Spell' – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years. *'Rebirth Kamehameha S' – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. Video game appearances Beerus is a boss and a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball: Ultimate Swipe, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Discross and Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, being unlocked after collecting all seven Dragon Balls during "Competition for Dragon Balls" battles. Voice actors *Japanese: Kōichi Yamadera *FUNimation dub: Jason Douglas *Latin America Spanish: Jose Luis Orozco *Brazilian Portuguese: Marcelo Pissardini *Catalan: Alfonso Vallès Major battles *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Beerus vs. Good Buu *Beerus vs. Android 18, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo *Beerus vs. Good Buu *Beerus vs. Ultimate Gohan *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan) *Beerus vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission) *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Base/Super Saiyan) Xenoverse *Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan) & Future WarriorDragon Ball: Xenoverse, '''God of Destruction Beerus Saga' *Beerus & Future Warrior vs. Demigra's Mirage''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, '''God of Destruction Beerus Saga' *Beerus & Whis vs. Future Trunks & Future WarriorDragon Ball: Xenoverse, God of Destruction Beerus Saga Trivia *The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned Beerus as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' Official Movie Guide, 2013 Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Toriyama changed his design entirely.http://okstars.okwave.jp/vol249.htmlTadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp *In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 *Beerus was going to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be hard for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. *Beerus claimed he wiped the dinosaurs out on Earth, but in the Dragon Ball universe, dinosaurs still thrive on the Earth. Gallery See also *Beerus (Collectibles) References ca:Bills es:Bills ru:Бирус pt-br:Bills Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters